


Merry Christmas I guess

by Basically



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce is an angel, M/M, Ryan is a goofball, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/pseuds/Basically
Summary: Bryce has a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/gifts).



> Surprise! This isnt great I know but I tried I swear! I love you a lot lot lot Yishy you are an angel who doesnt get enough sleep. Enjoy!

“Don't leave me.. Bryce..” 

 

The brisk winter air circled around the room, engulfing the two men. Ryan took a sharp breath and gently weaved his fingers through the fair hair of his boyfriend, trying to prevent the fond smile edging its way onto his face. 

 

He looked out the window and admired the beauty of the snowflakes gliding through the air.

 

Bryce jerked up, barely fathoming incoherent traces of speech, his eyes bright with fear and twitching maniacally. 

 

Ryan froze, baffled by the current situation in front of him. He placed his hand on the back of his boyfriend, bringing his small frame close and tugging on the soft fabric of his striped shirt. 

 

“Bryce? Hun?”

 

His boyfriend hummed in response and pulled away to look in his eyes, the normally vibrant sapphire lights dull, a glimmer Ryan knew well, the same look he was given years before by the tall, brunette charmer who took his breath away and had him thinking he was the one he’d been searching for ever since he got his priorities straight.. After the breakdown. Ryan sighed and with a frown plastered across his face, he pulled away and lay back down in bed.

 

Bryce sighed and stroked the back of Ryan's hair, leaving small kisses on his shoulders, but instead of the normal reaction, Ryan melting into the soft touches, he flinched and gently pushed his other half’s head away. 

 

“A nightmare. It was a nightmare, Ryan.”

 

\--------------

 

Rehab.

 

He was in Rehab. 

 

That Rehab.

 

He looked forward and immediately felt bile pooling in the pits of his stomach. The walls were tinted green, but pale and sick, just like everyone there. There was but one door open, hiding the regret seeping from below the metal frames. At the end of the corridor, one door, heavily sealed as if a criminal was there. But what made everything stand still was the bold writing plastered on the door.

 

Bryce McQuaid

 

He felt as if his whole world was falling apart at that moment, his hands were dripping with sweat and his face, ghostly. He hesitantly took a step forward and felt his legs give in; he reached for support and his small hands landed on a wheelchair. Though relieved, he fell back, shocked by the sudden appearance. 

 

“Bryce.” 

 

“Ryan?” 

 

“Don't leave me.. Bryce..”

 

\------------ 

 

Bryce felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes and turned away from Ryan, losing hope. The quiet sniffling noises coming from behind the taller of the two was enough to send his boyfriend back into his arms but he opted for a different approach this time.

 

A croaky and slightly out of tune voice surfaced and with one last deep breath, sang:

 

“I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity and girl who isnt me today” and with that, Ryan began prancing around the room, arms flailing and smile wide. 

 

“Its Christmas for fucks sake, cheer up!” 

 

He laughed and continued his bizarre dancing. Bryce couldnt help taking a peak at his crazy boyfriend and with one look, he was sniggering and raising his eyebrows at the fully grown man acting like a five year old. 

 

“Merry Christmas.. I guess”


End file.
